crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cpl. Dunn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crackdown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pacific City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 15:18, 25 May 2010 Hey Nice to meet you. To answer your question, not really. Basically don't vandalize, talk page before huge layout changes, the normal stuff. We do have some templates that are used, they are Expand, Cleanup and the weapon/vehicle templates. To use them, put in the normal 18:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Channel I'm sorry, but I do not know what an IRC Channel is. =/ [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 16:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Some of the stuff you're saying isn't appearing for me. Namely the register part and the #wikia Crackdown. Also, do we really need this? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 00:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: If you can get it set up and explain how to use it, then we can have it. It's just sorta pointless since we have a very small community and I'm having difficulties using it. Sorry bro. =/ [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 00:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's a good idea. Well I gotta go. See ya. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 00:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) That's Okay That's fine. I understand. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 16:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tag I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't see it till now. I agree with your idea for the site notice thing. Plus y'know, Crackdown's plot isn't really that intense anyways. Go ahead and change the site notice to your liking. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) PMac321's nooby editing skills I do not know how to link to another pagein articles i am editing. please explain how :( LIVE Do you have Xbox LIVE? If you do, we could play Crackdown 2. I still need to find those damn online orbs. My gamertag is '''Personguy777'. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, cool. When/if you get it, message me. Thanks! http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Spammer and the likes Yeah we have been having problems with a Freak(Vandal...) Kajalamorth 03:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep :) http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/212.219.73.101 and a new one right here http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/213.5.71.157 So what happened to the skin here? Are we planing on leaving wikia? Kajalamorth 19:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Checking In Hey there, Cpl. Dunn. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. This wiki has shown great growth recently, nice job! I just I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Thanks, have a great one! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC)